


Follow me to the Chambers

by Red_Dead



Series: Softer Edges [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lotor and Lance - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Please read "Softer Edges"  for the rest of the story.It is Lotor and Lance and NSFW





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, the character in this are above the age of 18.
> 
> comments are loved.

The door slid shut behind Lotor as he quickly pulled off his shirt, Lance was quick to clash his lips against his once he was free. Shoes were quickly kicked off, leaving a giggling mess from Lance as Lotor fell backwards from his attempt to escape what clothed him. 

Lance laugh caused a fire in Lotor’s chest, wanting to hear more of it. He got up, quickly pouncing on Lance and pinning him to the bed. The bed sank from the sudden change, leaving Lance to gasp playfully as Lotor started to pull the shirt off the man, leaving playful marks on the human’s body.

Lotor straddled Lance, looking down at his shirtless body. The wounds were just scabs and be nothing but faint scarring. It didn’t take away the beauty that was before him. He had seen Lance naked before but this was different, as his body was flushed and wanting.

It was in that moment, Lance watched Lotor changed from his smaller frame, to his larger one. That daring look on Lotor’s face, remained the same, even if Lance’s heart rate shot up. The weight on Lance’s body was a lot more heavier than he anticipated. 

Lotor saw the fear flash in Lance’s eyes and quickly crawled off of him. Leaving the human to sit up catching his breath and looking at the Galra, whom was worried for a moment.

“Why did you stop?” Lance tried hard not to sound annoyed. He didn’t mind what body Lotor took him with, as he loved both forms. What he didn’t like was being teased.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Lotor looked at the frustrated man, his eyes tracing his body that he desperately wanted to take over. “My body is vastly different from yours in both forms.”

Then it dawned on Lance in that moment. Lotor was probably huge. The heat that was vibrating from Lance’s body, fell into a deeper blush. He gave Lotor a smile fit for a space fox.

“I want to see it…” Lance moved to his knees, crawling over to Lotor’s lap and letting his fingers trace the band around Lotor’s waist. The Galra swallowed hard as Lance worked his pants away, leaving something large and somewhat scary pop out. He looked at the monstrous thing before him and looked up at Lotor. “Wow...um…” Lance didn’t want to say mood killer, because it was the opposite really.

Lotor looked away, seeing that Lance was taking something in hardly anyone ever saw. The blush that took over his Galra body grew ten folds when a warm hand moved up and pressed hard on his slit. Lotor quickly looked at Lance, somewhat daring him to continue. 

Lance gave a playful smile, as he worked his hands down that shaft, knowing full too well he would never be able to take something this big, yet. He had to work his way up to it that was for sure. He leaned down, his eyes focusing on the member before him, letting his warm mouth take the tip of the head and sucked.

Lotor let out a moan that sent chills down Lance’s spine, building up a fluttering feeling in his chest. It made him want to go deeper, see how far he could take this without gagging. Lance stopped when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat and he was nowhere near the the base of Lotor’s throbbing cock. Tears started to well up, as he found it was getting harder to breath. Lance started to pull away, before pushing forward again.

Lotor dug his claws into the bed, watching as Lance took more of him in another go, pushing beyond the boundaries even Lotor thought Lance wouldn’t be able to handle, but he was. The head bobbing between his knees was something amazing to him. Taking him in his real form and wanting to. Lotor was nearing his limit, he could feel the pressure build up and ready for release. 

Lance felt two large hands push at his shoulders, bringing him away from the prize he wanted to claim. He was about to protest, when a hot, purple liquid shot out, covering Lance’s face and chest. Lance pulled away looking at the purple substance before laughing. 

“Well this is a surprise…” Lance gave Lotor a playful smile, the Galra’s cum painting Lance’s body.

Lotor looked at Lance in a different light, seeing him covered in his own seed started to light another round in his system. He wanted to take him, wanted to press him down hard, but a part of him stopped that urge, stopped that want because of the fear of his size would hurt the man.

Lotor kicked off his pants that Lance neglected to take off fully, letting his body take on the smaller frame, that of an Altean. Lance seemed to watch with delight, as Lotor’s whole body changed before him, leaving him something that he had hope to be able to enjoy.

“Take off your pants…” Lotor turned away from Lance, reaching into his nightstand to grab a few items. Lance froze for a moment, watching as Lotor pulled out something that looked like lube. Once Lance saw that, his world started to function again. In a flash, his pants were gone and a new thrill was starting to take over.

Lotor moved off the bed, standing while he ripped a package to roll on a condom. He turned when he heard a playful laugh.

“I didn’t know condoms existed in Space.” Lance kicked his feet over the beds ledge, leaving Lotor wanting to take him then and there, but he didn’t.

“There is diseases out there.” Lotor gave a smirk, seeing how Lance thought about that process for a moment. “Please tell me Earth isn’t that outdated?”

Lance was about to say something, but stopped short when Lotor grabbed the lube, causing Lance to swallow what he was going to say. His blue eyes wavered as Lotor towered over him, placing a knee between his legs and spreading them. 

This time it was Lance who held tight to the bed. He watched as Lotor poured the liquid in his hand. He watched as Lotor took that hand and slicked around his hole, causing Lance’s breath to catch and his already throbbing member to bounce.

Lotor watched as Lance’s legs started to shake. The man’s face was flushed, panic seemed to escape those lips. Lotor brought up his clean hand, resting it on Lance’s face.

“Do you want me to stop?” Lotor said it wholeheartedly, Lance couldn’t help but give him a smile.

“I want you inside me Lotor…” Lance had hoped that was all he had to say. 

Lotor took his lubed hand and pressed the hole with one finger. Lance shot forward, gasping at the new sensation. Lotor had long fingers and just one reached in deep. Lotor hummed as he saw Lance pull his legs farther apart, giving Lotor more access. 

Lotor worked in a second finger, then a third. Each movement causing Lance to let out a small cry of passion. Those cries seemed to activate Lotor’s second drive. He pushed his fingers in hard, leaving Lance to fall on his back on the bed, panting. Lotor knew he had Lance on the edge of bliss. He pulled out his fingers, leaving a whimpering mess behind.

Lotor grabbed Lance’s ass, pulling it closer to him and lifting the man up slightly. He lined his penis up to the stretched hole and eased in on it, pushing deep in an already waiting warmth. 

Lance swore he saw stars when Lotor pushed in. Having the man push deeper and slower, seating himself fully. Lance reached his hands up, grasping onto Lotor’s back and dragging his nails into Lotor’s back. 

Lotor hissed, but looked down at Lance, seeing a different look on his face. Lotor leaned down, placing a passionate kiss on Lance’s mouth, before rocking his hips. The gasp that escaped from Lance’s mouth made Lotor take joy in that cry.

Lance want more, something Lotor wasn’t giving him. He willed his legs to move and wrap around Lotor, pushing him deeper, daring him to go faster and Lotor did.

Each thrust became more steady, faster and harder. With every thrust Lance let out a moan that sent both men closer to the edge. Lotor was pounding into him, pressing him harder into the mattress. Lotor pressed in deeper, harder, feeling his member throb and grow. 

Lance came, his seed mixing with Lotor’s that still covered his body. Lotor followed soon after, resting deep inside Lance. Lotor moved his hand up, watching as Lance was lost in ecstasy. His chest heaving up and down, sweat and seed mixing as one as Lance’s blue eyes fixed on Lotor. He gave a grin, pulling himself away and letting Lotor’s dick escape.

Lance moved grabbing Lotor and pulling him close, letting the man rest on his body.

Lotor didn’t protest as Lance embraced him. His head resting on Lance’s chest, hearing as that heartbeat hammered away. It was a sound that seemed to ease him more than anything. His mind nearly gone from the call of sleep, hearing as Lance hummed.

“This is my gift to you…” Lance brushed away Lotor’s hair, watching as those eyes started to close. “I love you.”

Lance saw as Lotor drifted off, no longer there to even process anything around him. It wasn’t long, before Lance too, fell into slumber.

***


End file.
